Modern electronic design (e.g., IC package designs, printed circuit board or PCB designs, etc.) often include multi-layered structures to increase or maximize the available space. Accompanying the increasingly popular use of multi-layered structured structures is the analysis of the electromagnetic filed for the electronic product. Three-dimensional (3D) solvers modeling the structures and analyzing the electromagnetic field domain in the three-dimensional space may be used to analyze the electrical characteristics and perform electromagnetic simulations yet requires long and often prohibitively long runtime as well as large memory footprint to reach some reasonably accurate solutions. Pseudo-3D or two-and-a-half-dimensional (2.5D) solvers (collectively hybrid solvers or pseudo-3D solvers) have also been widely used due to their expediency and small memory footprint in reaching reasonably accurate solutions. These hybrid approaches pose a different set of problems with modern multi-layered electronic designs.
3D modeling tools and solvers model all structures of an electronic design (e.g., a printed circuit board or PCB design) in a 3D space and solve for the electrical characteristics and field domains in any direction. Because of the modeling and solving in the 3D space, the memory footprints as well as the computational costs associated with 3D solvers are often very expensive, if not prohibitively expensive. Hybrid modeling tools and solvers, on the other hand, are developed to solve for the electrical characteristics and parallel field domains (e.g., electromagnetic fields) between two parallel metal shapes.
Conventional approaches address this high computational resource consumption issue by simplifying the geometries in a 3D design model of the electronic design. These conventional approaches apply the geometry simplification techniques to a 3D design model, without any knowledge of the importance or significance of the components or their corresponding geometries being simplified and may thus simplify geometries that are more important or significance with respect to the physical or electrical characteristics that are the targets of analyses or simulations. To further exacerbate the problem, modern discretization schemes adaptively refine a set of meshes for a design according to the local precision requirements in the design model, also without accounting for the importance or significance of the component or the meshes therefor. For example, a discretization scheme may refine an area of a design model simply because the rate of change or the gradient of a computed characteristic varies rapidly between two or more adjacent nodes or meshes, regardless of the importance or significance of the component to which these two or more adjacent nodes or meshes correspond.
Therefore, there exists a need for a method, system, and computer program product for implementing physics aware model reduction for a three-dimensional design to address at least the aforementioned shortcomings and to implement integrated circuit designs in a much more efficient manner as far as at least time and computational resource utilizations are concerned.